Fear is Real
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Something is after Marti, and it'll kill anyone that gets in its way. When Derek gets attacked, George decides to call some 'friends' for help, but the end results might not be pretty. Future Dasey. Chpt 4: Derek is in his room when another attack occurs.
1. Awakened

Sloth: Ok, so here is another crossover I had in mind. I had a brain blast with this one. It'll be interesting to see how this one will turn out. I hope you guys will enjoy this. This is a Life with Derek/Supernatural crossover. You wouldn't need to know supernatural to get the story so don't worry about that.

Full Summer: Someone, or something is after Marti, and it'll do anything to get her. After Derek is attacked, George decides to call some old friends. But how will Nora react when George's "friends" make a living of hunting and killing her kind?How can Marti be safe when her protectors are trying to kill each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or Supernatural. Although I wouldn't really mind.

* * *

**Fear is Real**

Prologue.

"Smerek. Smerek." The same name repeated in his ear again and again, penetrating his dream world. He cracked one eye open and through the blurry hazy he saw a small figure with long brown hair. Pink burned his eyes and he had to blink a couple of times to get used to the strange color in the darkness. Although it didn't help when the lamp on his nightstand suddenly flickered on just as he got used to the dark, blinding him horribly.

"God Marti!" he yelped, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Smerek wake up."

"Marti it's 3 in the morning. What's so important that you woke me up this early?"

"There's a monster in my room." A groan escaped his throat at the excuse she gave him.

"Smarti not again. You've been going at this for a week now. Let me get some sleep." He begged his sister. However, instead of leaving alone, the young girl decided that jumping on top of her brother would be a better idea. "Smarti…Ow, no…Stop…Smarti..Smarti…Alright, alright I'm getting up." He said bitterly. It took everything in him to get up from the sanctuary of his bed and step out into the hall. The seventeen year old rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Marti took him by the hand and practically dragged him to her room.

He wobbled into the little girl's room and had to blink a few more times to get used to bright pink place. He wondered how anyone could stand the sight of waking up to this color everyday. Before he had time to think more about it, he felt Marti dragging him further inside.

"Smarti there's nothing here."

"Yes there is Smerek." The girl insisted. "It's in there." She said, pointing to the closet, which was slightly standing a jarred. Derek let out a deep breath through his nostrils before walking over to the closet door and, in a dramatic fashion, pulled it open. Nothing but a pile of clothes greeted him.

"See Smarti. There's nothing there now can I go back to bed?" He didn't even wait for her to respond before he started for the door. Suddenly he stopped, the sound of something wet hitting the floor greeted his ear. His eyes gazed at his younger sister, the fear in her eyes completely noticeable to him, even in the dark. Another wet, squishing sound met his ear and he became hesitant to turn around.

"Smerek…" Marti began, her trembling voice drawing him out of the trance he was in. He stared at her, seeing her start to take a few steps back. "Smerek…."

"Marti, quiet." He warned her. Slowly he turned. His eyes turning back to the closet. He couldn't see the actual source, but he knew the sound was coming from the gaping mouth of his sister's closet. Cautiously he took a step forward. Than another, and another. Soon his feet brought him to the threshold that was Marti's closet. Darkness greeted him. Nervously, Derek stuck his head into it.

"Hello?"

A searing pain greeted him. He felt as if his chest had just been ripped open. The pain running through him was a just reason for him to scream bloody murder at 3 a.m. Casey was startled awake by the sound. She was not the only one to be awake by the sound and by the mixed reactions on her family's faces told her they were either confused or worried.

"What was that noise?" Edwin asked. Another scream, this time a higher pitched yell, answered him. The Venturi/McDonald family ran into Marti's room, where on instinct, Casey turned on the lights. A frighted screech greeted everyone's ears and Casey could just see a shadow run out the young girl's open window. However, it was the sight of a bleeding Derek that got her attention.

He was sprawled on the floor before Marti. Three large slashes adorned his chest, staining his green and white shirt red. The brown haired boy was groaning in agony and Marti was in tears. George was the first to react. He sprinted to his eldest son's side, applying pressure to the wounds to stop the blood flow. However, that only resulted in Derek letting out another agonizing cry of pain.

"Edwin, get your sisters out of here now! Casey have everyone gather in the living room and then call an ambulance. Nora, get my phone, hit speed dial, and then 3." There was a moment of hesitation from everyone. Eyes were locked on between either the commanding George and the agonizing Derek. "What are you waiting for? Go! Go!" that got everyone into action. In seconds everyone exited the room to do what George had told them. The man looked down at his son, continuing to able amble pressure.

"It's ok son. Everything's going to be ok. It won't come back into the light."

"Dad?" Derek groaned. "What was that thing?"

"Uh…well son. Believe it or not…It was the Boogeyman."

* * *

Sloth: Well I hoped you liked it guys. If you're interested in continuing with this story, please leave a review. Well C'ya guys.


	2. Concerns

Sloth: Wow, didn't expect to get some reviews so fast. Well Due to the tiny bit of excitement, I decided to post up a short chapter. A real lengthy one will be on later next week. Might come early depending on my mood. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own Supernatural or Life with Derek

* * *

**Fear is Real**

The Argument.

Derek groaned in pain. He had been feeling nothing but pain for the past two days. When the ambulance two days prior, he had been stiched and bandaged at the hospital. His wounds had not been severe enough to keep him from going home later that day, but he was bed ridden for a week. The doctors had prescribed him painkillers to dull the stinging in his chest. Blinking a few times, Derek stared at his ceiling through blurry eyes. All he had been doing was sleep, when he'd rather be doing something fun for summer break.

"Why couldn't this have happened two weeks ago when I had school?" he asked bitterly. His door flew open suddenly as Casey came in with a tray of food.

"Rise and shine Derek." She said with her usual perky attitude. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Horrible." He barked. "My chest hurts. Can barely breath. And there's an annoying step-sister in my room." Casey gave him a hard look.

"Really, is that anyway to thank me for bringing you breakfast?"

"Yup." Casey growled before forcing the tray onto Derek's chest, causing him a little pain and spilling some milk at the same time.

"You're welcome." She said sarcastically before bitterly walking out. As his step-sister stormed out the room, Derek smirked to himself.

"George how could you have not told me about them?" Nora asked her husband. "You actually made me call them knowing how I feel about them."

"Nora I'm sorry, but I didn't have much of a choice." George tried to argue. "You saw what was in Marti's room. This is something we can't handle."

"But the Winchesters? George you know what they are like. Don't tell me you'll trust them."

"Nora you know we don't have much of a choice. If I could do something about it you know I would."

"But you used to be a hunter. Why don't you take care of it?"

"Because I haven't been in the job for thirty years. Not since my parents were killed. The Winchesters are more experienced than I am. You'll like them Nora, trust me."

"George you know I trust you. It's those boys I don't. If they even lay one hand on me or the girls…"

"I'll personally send them back to the states." George reassured his wife. Nora looked into her husbands eyes and in seeing the resolve and truth within his eyes, she gave in to his demands.

"Alright George."

"Ah adda girl. Trust me, my nephews are going to take care of this thing without ever finding out you, Casey, and Lizzie are witches."

"Wiccans. For an ex-hunter you really need to get your facts straight."

* * *

Sloth: reviews make new chapters come faster.


	3. Theory

Sloth: Ok, this chapter had been cut short a bit. Sorry about that guys. But I hope this will please you. And for you supernatural fans reading, guess who shows up.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes, I'm positive Lizzie. That has to be what attacked Derek." Casey informed her sister. For the past two days, between comforting Marti and catering for Derek, Casey McDonald had been trying to identify her step-brother's assailant. She might have only caught a glimpse of it, but a glimpse was all she needed. The journal she had, a leather bound book with spells and factoids contributed by her mother, had only one entry with everything she wanted to know. On a single page was the picture of a hooded, three clawed man entitled "The Boogeyman".

"You're positive it was the Boogeyman. The actual Boogeyman." Lizzie inquired. The thought of the Boogeyman being a real person…or thing…frightened Lizzie to a great extent. Even though she came from a family of witches, she was not used to the idea of monsters, demons, ghosts, and ghouls. She'd prefer for them to be in the pages of a book and not hiding in an eight year old girl's closet, using said girl's brother as a scratching post.

"Don't worry Lizzie, we'll be safe." Casey reassured her sister. "See, says here he's afraid of the light. That's why he bailed the minute I turned on the lights. Besides, I'll start working on a charm to keep him away."

"Well you better do it fast because Derek almost got killed and Marti's been hauled up in your room for the past two days."

"Yeah, poor Marti. You know she won't even look at Derek anymore? She thinks it's all her fault he got hurt.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end like always." Lizzie said. It was true; things had always turned out well in the end. The Venturi/McDonald household had been a safe haven, minus Derek, for the past three years. Casey'd be damned if she couldn't stop anything from ruining that feeling of safety.

Meanwhile, about 160 miles from said household, two men in their twenties were on hot pursuit to the Venturi/McDonald home. For the past 16 hours, they had nothing to do except talk about the situation that had been presented before them.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You got a call from Uncle George, a man we thought was dead and who happens to be the only remaining link to mom." The man sitting in the passenger seat inquired.

"Yup."

"And he asked you to drop a hunt and travel all the way from Minnesota all the way to Canada."

"Least we're not wanted there yet right?"

"Dean is this really something we should be doing. I mean four months ago, I couldn't even find a trace of any of mom's relatives or friends. They were either dead or MIA." The man said. "Now all of a sudden we find our missing uncle?"

"Well he's not exactly our long lost uncle Sammy." Dean replied.

"What?" Dean looked slightly uncomfortable for a minute before replying.

"I may have kept in touch with him now and then." There was a long five minutes of silence. Dean had to take a brief look at his younger, yet taller, brother. There was a look of pure shock on the younger man's face. The gaping mouth and wide eyes prove of it. "Sam? Sammy. Ya wanna say something or are you trying to catch flies?"

"You've kept in touch with mom's brother and you didn't happen to, I don't know, tell me?"

"What? Dude, look, I only found the guy's number in dad's phone. I didn't think anything about."

"But you still didn't tell me. Dean how could you?"

"Don't make me pull the Dying card." Sam regrettably shut his mouth. Dean Winchester, the man driving, had literally sold his soul to the devil to save his younger brother, Samuel Winchester, from death. The demon Dean had sold his soul to gave him one year to live. That was six months ago. Now with only four months to live Dean and Sam were both just trying to find a way to get out of the deal. So far they had no luck.

"Besides Sam, don't you remember him? Uncle George came to visit once when you were like four or something." Sam gave his brother a look before realization struck.

"Wait you mean that weird guy with the hippy hair? That was Uncle George?"

"Yep." Looking through the windshield, Dean read the approaching sign that was coming up ahead. "Haha, pay dirt. Welcome to Ontario, Canada Sammy."

* * *

Since these seem to do well, I guess I should do a teaser.

.....

Derek glared at the computer screen. It just didn't make sense. What his dad told him. Were there really thing that went bumb in the night. He shuddered at the thought of what might of happened to Marti if he had just left her there. As the boy continued to read off the screen, he failed to hear his closet door creaking open and if had turned around, he would have saw the bony fingers that grasped the doorframe.


	4. Night

Sloth: Hey guys, back with another chapter for Fear is Real. This chapter will have a little more excitement in it. I'm not so good at action scene, so don't sue me if you get lost. Anyways, more on this chapter, the Winchesters meet the Venturi/McDonald family. sure hope things don't get too crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or Supernatural. Although I really wished I need.

P.S.: There is now a Fanvid trailer for Fear is Real. Spoiler Alert added. Check it out. The link will be posted on my fanfic account.

* * *

**Fear is Real**

**Chapter 4: Night  
**

Derek glared at the computer screen. It just didn't make sense. What his dad told him. Were there really thing that went bump in the night. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to Marti if he had just left her there. As the boy continued to read off the screen, he failed to hear his closet door creaking open and if had turned around, he would have saw the bony fingers that grasped the doorframe.

The boogeyman. Those same two words repeated in his head again and again. Was his dad serious about it? What kind of excuse was that anyways? The boogeyman was real and was living in Marti's closet. Yeah right. Still, he had to admit his interest was peeked. Though he may never admit to anyone else, Derek Venturi had a wild fascination with things supernatural. He didn't know why, he just did.

Jogging in to the four search site of the night, Derek typed in the same two words again. "1 - 10 of 7,500,000 for the boogeyman. Man this is insane." The boy muttered. How was he going to find what he was looking? He began scrolling down the, looking for something remote close to the actual boogeyman. His interest was so fixed on the screen that he didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming behind him. Slowly they approached. Step, by step. Inch by inch. The intruder was confidant the boy would not notice him and that it would finish off what it started.

"This the place?"

"Yup. Made some good time huh?"

"Dean are you sure about this? I mean, we barely know these people despite being family." Sam tried reason.

"Dude, stop being a prick." Dean teased."Aren't you the least bit curious to see mom brother and his family?" There was a brief moment of silence, but that was all Dean needed. "Exactly," Dean pressed the doorbell, with a little more force than he indented to, "now…uh…turn that frown upside down or something…"

"Dude, seriously?"

"What? I couldn't think of a comeback."

The opened and a young boy poked his head out of the crack. He looked to be thirteen with short black hair. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah uh, we're looking for a George Venturi." Dean replied.

"Sure thing." The boy pulled his head back in and yelled, "Dad, there are two weird looking guys looking for you." Dean turned to his brother and mouthed, "weird looking?" The door was suddenly pulled open and there stood a tall man with graying blond hair.

"Ah, boys, I wasn't expecting you two to show up so soon. Come in come in." George ushered the boys into his home, both of them giving short thanks. He then lead the two men to the table where it looked like the family had just been finishing up dinner.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Sam asked warily.

"Of course not," Nora replied, however, there was something in the tone of her voice that said otherwise. "We were just finishing up."

"We were?" Lizzie and Edwin chorused. Hadn't they just started like ten minutes ago? Lizzie still had half a meatloaf on her plate. Before either of them could say anything, George spoke up.

"Gang, I know this might be a little of a surprise here but, I'd like you all to meet my nephews Sam and Dean Winchester." Casey quirked an eyebrow at the two men.

"I didn't know you had nephews."

"Well Uncle George here doesn't talk much about us." Dean said, saving the man from having to come up with a lame excuse. "Right Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I suppose introductions are needed." George began, "Um boy, I'd like you to meet my youngest son Edwin and my daughter Marti, my step daughters Lizzie and Casey and their lovely mother Nora." Hello's were exchanged between the two groups. "And my oldest son Derek is up stairs…" there was a loud crash above and everyone looked up just as a yell echoed down the stairs. "Screaming for his life? Derek!"

No one knew what caused them to all leap into action. All that was known for sure was a screaming Derek in a house that had been attacked not two nights ago wasn't a good sign.

Derek had been sitting at his computer. He was just minding his own business like normally did, skipping dinner for what left like the second time this week. The article he was reading-yes we know, Derek reading, scary-caught his interest. It said that in some cultures the boogeyman was able to move from one place to another using the closets. Light was the best method to repel him because his skin was sensitive to it. Shaking his head at such a lame story, Derek hit the back button. His growling stomach told him he should go and check to see if there was anything left downstairs.

That's when he saw it. Through the reflective surface of his computer he was able to see the gleaming light of silver. If he had the lights on he might not have noticed it, but thanks to his computer illuminating most of his room, he was able to catch the faintest silhouette of a person holding that silver object. An object being thrown at his head might I add.

Derek thanked god for giving him quick reflexes honed through years of hockey. The boy threw himself to the ground just as a thick butcher knife smashed into his computer, sending it off the table and down to the ground with a loud crash. Derek stared bug-eyed at the destroyed piece of machinery. He was imagining what it would look like it he hadn't moved out of the way in time and he was not enjoying the thought.

There was a sudden pressure around his throat, like someone was putting him in a choker hold. He felt himself being lifted into the air, like he was one of Marti's dolls, before his breath left him as his body landed harshly on his bed. Looking up, Derek stared into the same dead eyes that had stared back at him from Marti's closet. He let out a sharp cry as a hand pressed down on his chest, the spot where he was still recovering from. His eyes caught sight of another weapon, one that looked like it could easily cut into him. It was a long, sharp bladed tool strapped to his attacker's arm. A crank connected to the side made Derek wonder if it would be used to either grind him or tear open his chest.

The attack suddenly raised its arm, the moonlight gleaming off the metal. "No!" Derek cried. He wasn't ready to die yet!

"Hey!"

Both occupants turned there heads at the now open door, where a man with a beaten jacket stood, gun pointed at the trench coat wearing man.

"Get off him bitch."

The attacker only stared for a second, but that was all Derek needed. His hockey stick-god bless his untidy behavior-was leaning down at a position where he was able to grab a hold of it. Taking it in both hands Derek swung and with a loud _twack, _broke it against the unphased man's head. There was no reaction other than the man's hat coming off, revealing the hideous, bony face. It turned slowly back at Derek.

"Oh no."

"Turn on the light!" someone yelled. Everything was happening top fast for Derek for follow. He heard three consecutive gun shots followed by screaming. A click, lights, and a horrible screech. There was a sudden lost of pressure from on top of him followed by the sound of shattered glass. Then there was an eerie silence.

Derek was trying to even his breathing. This was the second time he came close to death and he was wondering if he'd die from an early heart attack instead of assaults. Slowly he lifted himself into a sitting position, turning to his door. He saw Casey leaning awkwardly through the door frame, fingers at the light switch. The man with the gun was leaning against the door frame, as it Casey had pushed him aside to get in. Behind them, the young boy could see another, taller, man next to his dad. He could hear Marti sobbing and Edwin and Lizzie trying to comfort her. The gun holding man looked up at him and with a cheeky grin said,

"Hi. I'm your cousin Dean. Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah. Same here." Derek replied before slumping down on his bed.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 5: Witch

Dean leveled the gun at the woman. Nora stared at the barrel of the cult. "Wait, please. It's not what you think."

"It's not? Mandrake, adder's tongue, what is that crushed beetles?"

"For your information it's crushed nuts." Nora told the hunter. "I'm not doing anything bad."

Dean cocked the cult before aiming it back at Nora. "Likely story."


End file.
